


The Quintessons Made Them Do It (Again)

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus continue their clandestine relationship in their own style. </p><p>Written to a prompt from ayngelcat: Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus: "So we have an understanding, then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quintessons Made Them Do It (Again)

"So, we have an understanding?" Ultra Magnus glanced at the cameras, then back to the Decepticon second in command. "It is our only way out."

Cyclonus glared, but it wasn't quite clear whether the intensity of his gaze was down to the Quintessons whose experiments in alien behaviour they had, yet again, flown into, or the arrangement they'd arrived at to in order to be released. 

The answer came in a closing of the space between them, and the warm pressure of Cyclonus' hands on his armour.

"It is agreeable," he responded. "But this time, I will be on top."


End file.
